Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to techniques in a mobile communication device for use in facilitating access to communication services via a wireless local area network (WLAN) hotspot or similar environment.
Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs) which operate in accordance with IEEE 802.11-based standards, a mobile communication device may obtain communication services. While being mobile, the mobile device may exit and enter into new and different WLANs. The new or unknown WLAN may be a WLAN “hotspot” which provides a captive portal, where a user login or other user response will be required prior to the mobile device obtaining any useful services via the WLAN hotspot.
For a laptop computer, this operation is typically acceptable since the user often merely intends to use and “surf” the Internet, interacting with the keyboard of the laptop computer to invoke a Web browser application when desired. When the Web browser application is opened, this request is detected, which causes a request for a server site to be submitted in order to receive data of a desired website. However, this request is redirected by the WLAN hotspot for user login, after which the mobile device will obtain service, assuming the authentication is positive.
For a handheld mobile telephony device or a handheld data communication device which utilizes a “push” data service, it has been identified that such conventional operation would not be optimal. In these types of mobile devices, the Web browser application may not be the primary application of the mobile device; rather, the primary application of the mobile device may be a voice telephony application or an e-mail message delivery application. The user is not aware that user interaction is required for user login in order to obtain such service. Therefore, once connected in a new WLAN, the mobile device may merely sit “idle”, without service, where the user is unaware of the lack of service. Therefore, the mobile device connected in the WLAN will not receive any voice calls or messages otherwise intended for the mobile device unless the user interacts with the Web browser application.
Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus which overcome these and other related deficiencies of the prior art. Other types of networks and devices may experience the same or similar deficiencies.